Inklove
by EmTaylor
Summary: just my idea of what happend after Inkdeath. Alot of romance and adventure. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Meggie walked with Doria weaving through the streets of Ombra. They stopped and looked through shop windows and ate freshly made honey cakes while talking about knew invention Doria wanted to create. Many new Doria as a spy for the robbers and didn't seem like one to be brilliant of mind especially due to his two hurt fingers.

It had been a month since the Adderhead had been taken by the White Women. And a month since she had given Farid her goodbyes and good lucks knowing they would never, and could never truly be together, at least not with him chasing Dustfinger around the Ink world. Meggie knew Farid never truly loved her not the way Doria did. When Mo wasn't around Doria would hold her hand and kiss her shyly on the lips and when they sat alone he would sit her on his lap, caress her cheeks and stare into her eyes. Meggie adored Doria with every fiber of her being. The Chaos of the Adderheads rule had subsided and Violante had come back to rule over Ombra. Meggie and her parents now had a cottage right outside of the city gates where they live with Elinor and Darius _**and**_ her new baby brother. Her family had come so accustomed to the story of the Ink world that they couldn't imagine leaving especially since they had been pulled deeper into the pages of inkheart day by day. Mo was now the blue jay as Fenoglio had written and Meggie also now had a role in this story which only she and Fenoglio knew about. She was to be Doria's wife in a few years, well that's what the inkweaver believes.

Doria entwined her fingers with his as they walked through the palace gates....

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N - this is just a sample please review if you like it let me know and ill right more.**


	2. Chapter 1 cont

**InkLove**

**Chapter 1 (cont.)**

As Meggie and Doria entered the palace court yard they were greeted by Ivo and Despina, Minerva's children who led them to were Mo and Resa stood happened to be surrounded by strolling player, robbers, and grateful mothers. Meggie pushed toward the center were she promptly hugged her parents and her baby brother who in return hugged her.

"Meggie what have you been doing today? I haven't seen you since I saw you run out the door with Doria this morning. My, my how you love that boy." Resa inquired.

"Resa please stop not in front of everyone." Meggie replied abashed.

The crowd started laughing and whistling at Meggie and then it became extremely loud when Doria walked up beside her and he blushed pefusly.

"Meggie someone wants to see you." Doria informed Meggie who followed doria gaze to a bench near a corner of the court yard.

Meggie excused herself and walked hand in hand with Doria to greet Farid.

It had been a while since she had laid eyes on Farid. He hadn't changed much and still had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey Meggie." Farid greeted her shyly.

"Hey Farid. How have you been?" She greeted in return.

"I'm fine I've just been at Roxanne's farm and have traveled to a few places." The whole time Farid said this he was glancing down at Meggie and Doria's intertwined hands with jealous eyes.

Meggie didn't know what to say or do for that matter all she could think was that it was Farid's fault that she wasn't with him any more because the honest truth is that Meggie's heart felt love for Farid, But that love was love for a friend. Unlike Doria who made her heart work over time every time she saw him.

"That's nice. Well Doria and I are going to say happy birthday to Jocobo."

"I'll join you I have a present for him any way."

Meggie had a feeling that Farid wasn't going to leave them alone and that this would end very badly…


	3. Chapter 2

**InkLove**

**Chapter 2**

Meggie, Doria, and Farid entered the great hall were fire eaters and performers did there routines this was also were the dining and dancing took place. Jocopo sat at the head of the hall greeting his guest and receiving gifts. The trio made their way towards him.

"Happy birthday Jocopo!"Meggie greeted enthusiastically.

"Thankyou, Fire eater will you perform for me?" Jocopo directed his attention to Farid.

Farid turned and winked at Meggie then started playing with fire which caused a crowd to surround him all of them owing and ahing in amazement. Meggie knew that Farid wasn't putting on a show to impress the young prince but to impress her although she had to admit it was working…

Meggie then pulled Doria out of the circle of people and there was a look of relief and jelousy on his face.

"What is that look for?" Meggie asked

"Oh nothing" Doria answered trying to rid his face of any sign of jealousy.

"Oh, please tell me?" She asked batting her eye lashes and sticking her bottom lip out into a pout.

"Alright, alright you know I can't resist that." he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "ok, so maybe I was a bit jealous. I mean he was flirting with you and that made me really mad, alright, go ahead and laugh."

"Now why would I laugh at you? I'm glad you told me. I'll try to talk to him. Ok?"

"Alright, I love you meggie." Doria said as he stared into her eyes as if he were searching something.

"I love you too Doria, don't ever forget that."

…......

Farid watched Meggie say I love you to Doria and it stung. He had never gotten the chance to tell her he loved her but "doria" got to. All Farid knew was that he wanted that chance and he was going to get it by any means necessary.

"Farid? Are you all right?" Meggie asked concerned.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh never mind. I better be off my parents will be looking for me. I'll see you soon."

And with that Meggie was pulling Doria through the crowd and toward her father. The hall was filled now and guest were dancing and laughing. The music was festive and lively and so were the people. Then _Your Ugliness_ stood and spoke.

"People of Ombra I thank you for coming today. This is not only a birthday celebration but also a celebration for the month we have been free from the Adderheads reign.(Cheers erupted from the crowd) And I would like to personally thank those involved in slaying my father: The Bluejay, the Black Prince, Strong man and his brother Doria. (when Violante called doria's name Meggie cheered for him then kissed him on the lips before he slipped away to shake hands with the royal highness.) along with Dustfinger, Roxanne, Resa, Meggie, and many others. Now I thank you again and now please continue with the festivities and enjoy the evening!" Her Ugliness waved as she left the podium.

"Well Meggie I'm impressed." Doria came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And why is that?"

"You're a hero." He whispered into her ear.

Meggie started giggling and her father came over and they both greeted him.

"Hey Mo, congratulations is in order for the bluejay."

Mo started laughing. Meggie loved his laugh he hadn't done it much since the Adderhead had taken over.

"Will you do me a favor and watch you brother for a few minutes?"

"No problem Mo, were is *M.J anyways?"

"Over by Resa."

"Alright I'll go and get him."

Meggie pushed through the crowed toward *M.J. When she reached him. He wiggled out of Resa's arms and sat on the floor waiting for Meggie to pick him up.

"Hey M.J!" she said with a baby coo.

"Meg-gie" he tried to say but it came out magi.

The festivities continued till night fall. Then they ended with a birthday song to Jacopo and a speech from Her Ugliness and everyone departed. Doria walked with Meggie to her house were they waited outside for her parents to go inside before they said there goodbyes.

"Well goodnight Meggie and sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow!" doria promised.

"Alright then. Goodnight." She said with a smile.

And with that Doria kissed her cheek then turned and walked away.

A/N- alright so this is chapter two and I came up with a name for meggies brother. Review and tell me what you think because im about to do something major with the story so let me know.

*M.J~ Mortimer Jay Folchart

(I thought a little bit of the bluejay should live on in Mo's son.)


	4. Chapter 3

InkLove

Chapter 3

Farid knocked on Meggie's window. Oblivious to the world around him, only wanting to see her face. Meggie pulled back the curtains and jumped, about to scream until she realized it was Farid. She unlatched the window and opened it.

"Geez, Farid you scared me!"

"Sorry!" He apologized.

"It's alright. Now, why are you here?" Meggie asked.

Farid paused for a moment then said: "Well..."he stuttered.

"Well, because I love you."

Meggie just stared at him. This wasn't the response Farid had in mind. Then he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her on the lips. Meggie pushed him away and her eyes burned into his, they were furious.

_This could be bad. Farid thought to himself._

Meggie closed the window, locked it then pulled the curtains closed. She then stomped off to bed. And that night she dreamed of Doria and Farid fighting…

The following morning Meggie woke up early and went outside to think. She followed the path from her house to the near by tree where she sat underneath an oak tree.

Farid's kiss didn't feel as it had a few months ago. Doria's kisses were filled with love and sweetness. While farid's on the other hand were awkward and confusing. How could he possibly not feel that?

Meggie made her way back to the house were she found Doria waiting for her. She had to tell Doria what happened last night. It was only fair, wasn't it?

"Hello Doria!" Meggie waved shyly

"Hello Meggie!" He replied equally shy.

Meggie ran into his arms and hugged him who in turn picked her up and spun her around. Then slowly set her down and kissed her forehead.

"Hello Doria!" Meggie waved shyly.

"Hello Meggie!" he replied equally shy.

Meggie ran to him and gave him a hug who in turn picked her up and spun her around. Slowly he set her back on the ground then kissed her forehead. Looking into her eyes he saw sincerity and guilt.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Doria something happened last night that I think you should know about." She started and when he didn't say anything she continued telling the story, when she was done Doria's hands were in fists and his head was put her fingers under his chin and lifted it up so that she could see his eyes. They were full of anger and jealousy.

"Doria, please say something?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"What is there to say?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, just at him." He answered flatly.

_Stupid, stupid Farid…_

**A/N~ ok sorry for the delay I was suffering from writers block along with lack of time to type this up and get it posted but chapter 4 is written I just need to get it posted as well. Thank you for all the reviews and being so patient! More to come I promise!**


	5. Chapter 4

InkLove

Chapter 4

Meggie and Doria made their way into Ombra stopping every now and then to look at things in the market. Then Doria spotted Farid playing with fire surrounded by a crowd of people. Dustfinger stood close by watching his young apprentice while Roxanne tended to a child with a scraped knee. When farid put out the last of the fire and the crowd died away Doria pulled Meggie toward Farid.

"Farid, can I speak to you?" Doria asked not bothering to mask his anger.

"Sure." Farid replied flatly.

"Privately." Then with that they both walked a distance away thought still visible to Meggie and Dustfinger. Your could tell they were arguing.

"Meggie look at them, what have you done to make them fight over you so?" Dustfinger teased.

"Nothing at all." She replied dryly.

That's when thing got ugly. Farid pushed Doria who pushed back and then fist started flying and a fight ensued.

_Leave it to boys to act this way…._

A/N~ I know it's short and sorry for that but I'm trying to move the story along. Chapter 5 is in the process of being written. Please review! Thank you for reading! I'm kind of happy I got this chapter up faster then I thought I would!


	6. Chapter 5

InkLove

Chapter 5

Dustfinger noticed the commotion and ran to pull the boys apart. Meggie followed on his tail and pulled Doria away from Farid. Meggie noticed Doria's bloody lip and tried to tend to his wounds which he immediately pushed her away. He looked up at her and noticed hurt in her eyes. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss making Farid turn green with envy.

"What were you to thinking?" Dustfinger started to lecture but broke off when screams were heard near the city gates. The group scurried off to see what had happened. Troops starts marching through the barricades pushing Ombra foot soldiers to the side like flies. The citizens hugged the walls of the city as to not get in the way. Then the troops separated leaving a path toward a young man on horse back. He wore clothes of silk that was different shades of blue and was encrusted with jewels. He also wore a band on his head with diamonds and sapphires. The young man up close looked no more then 16 or 17. He had bronze hair and green eyes and wasn't to far from handsome.

Meggie became some what scared. Questions began running through her mind. Who was this man and where did he come from? But she didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"I am Prince Ian, I come from the north, a land my people call Komos. I was told of this land called Ombra by a traveler with four eyes." Meggie quickly realized who he was talking about. "I do not wish to harm any of you if you turn your loyalty to me there will be no use for a fight." Whispers began to spread through out the crowd. Just then Violente burst though the crowd followed by a dozen guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked furiously.

"Well I just explained that to your people my lady." Prince Ian answered calmly.

A man a proached her Ugliness and explained the situation. She paused for a moment then responded.

"Come Prince Ian of Komos, we shall discuss this further in my castle." This was more of a command more then a request in Meggie's opinion. As the Prince road by he glanced down at Meggie and gave her a crooked smile along with a wink then turned and road away. Meggie then turned to Doria and saw him glaring after the prince.

……….

A/N~ I hope you liked this. Things are starting to heat up and if you haven't noticed already this story has a lot to do with jealousy. So now I leave you with a cliffhanger so that you can think of which direction the story will take. Well this is it till chapter 6 which is on its way…… please review and thank you for reading!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Inklove**

**Chapter 6**

**Prince Ian sat on his horse with pride and perfection and that was the last Meggie noticed of him as he was swallowed up by the crowd. Murmurs spread through the crowds of people some scared others cheerful. For what? Only they would know? **

Meggie turned to Doria and Farid both acting over protective of her. She was guessing that the boys didn't like the look that Prince Ian had given her. She pushed the prince out of her mind and focused on the present. She needed to reassure Doria that she was his. So she grabbed his hand and entwined her figure in his. He smiled at her relieved that what had just happened had not affected her feelings toward him.

"Let's go and tell Mo what just happened!" Meggie started pulling Doria toward the gates and ran to her cottage.

"Mo! Mo!" Meggie yelled as she reached the house.

Mo ran out of the house worried that something might have happened. Well he was right. Meggie and Doria started re accounting resent events. Mo, Resa and Mo Jr. stood there taking in resent events.

"So much for finally getting our freedom!" Mo said sarcastically throwing his arms up in the process.

"Darling I'm sure Violeta will do what's right for her people." Resa said reassuringly.

"Yeah I'm sure." Meggie said plainly.

"Meggie." Resa said in her strict motherly tone.

"Sorry Resa." She replied apologetically.

"Why don't you go and play with Doria and Farid while we sort this mess out." Mo asked as he took M.J by the hand and told him to go with Meggie.

Meggie picked up her little brother and followed doria back to the gates.

People were huddled into small groups through out the market place discussing the resent events. Doria pulled Meggie through the streets and into the palace court yard which was for the most part vacant. They sat under a tree and let M.J play I the grass and chase squirrels around. They sat in peace for the time being until they heard footsteps coming towards them…

A/n- Sorry it took so long to get this up I've been really busy lately and have finally had time to sit down and update. More Chapters Coming soon. I need to know if you want Doria, Farid, or Prince Ian to end up with Meggie.


	8. Chapter 7

**Inklove**

**Chapter 7**

Doria and Meggie tensed up as they waited to see who was approaching. Then finally a group of foot soldiers and Prince Ian appeared on the pathway cutting through the courtyard they were currently in. Prince Ian approached them, gave a curt nod to in Doria's direction then directed his attention to Meggie.

"It's good to see you again my fair lady." The prince said as he bowed his head and kissed her hand. While Doria let out what sounded like a growl.

"My name is Meggie."

"Well, that's a lovely name for such a lovely young woman." The Ian replied.

"Thank you." Meggie replied abashed.

"You may call me Ian."

"Well, Ian it's nice to meet you. This is Doria and that's my brother M.J." As she introduced them she took Doria's hand in her.

Ian noticed the jester and took a slight step back and responding.

"oh, I see sorry _**Dori**_I did not know she already had a claim.

"It's alright its an honest mistake." Doria said through gritted teeth.

'Well, my apologies I hope to see you soon." And with that the prince turned and walked away. With thoughts running through his head as he came up with his next scheme.

_Meggie will be mine Doria is no match for me. Beside Meggie is beautiful and smart, I like her._

A/n- well that's chapter 7. Tell me what you think. I guess Meggie has a little love square going on. How will Meggie cope with her 3 young suitors and How will they try to when her heart keep reading to find out. (More action and adventure soon remember Ian is suppose to be here to take over Ombra not just win Meggie Heart.)


	9. AN

A/N- I'm so sorry to all of those who have been reading this story I have been so busy since I posted the last chapter that I haven't had a chance to write anymore… but I am planning to start right where I left off very soon! Thank you for all the reviews!


End file.
